Observing Ignorance
by LuvGinnyandDraco
Summary: Summary: She was torn between two friends. One that could always make her laugh, and one that could always impress her with his intellect. I love one of them, but he's too busy with her to notice me. I need to change that. I don't like to be ignored.
1. Boys Will Be Boys

A/N: This is a story written by me and my friend Heather. Her account name is HeathBB616. It's going to switch back and forth between Lily's POV and Parker's POV. This chapter is in Parker's.

Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot, which I'm not really sure is all that origional

**Observing Ignorance**

Summary: She was torn between two friends. One that could always make her laugh, and one that could always impress her with his intellect. I love one of them, but he's too busy with her to notice me. I need to change that. I don't like to be ignored. **Switches between Parker and Lily's POV**

**Chapter 1: Boys Will Be Boys:**

I suppose a part of me was drawn to be friends with Lily Randall to give her insight on her situation. It wasn't until I had hung out with her a few times until I met Ray Brennan, who is now the holder of my heart. But, of course, simply because I am hopelessly in love with the idiot, he's in love with Randy. She doesn't see how lucky she is, and she most definitely doesn't deserve him.

Then there was Travis Strong. Smart, handsome, funny... every girls dream. He too was in love with Randy, and she was definitely in love with him. You can practically see the sparks when they are together. If only Randy knew how lucky she was, to have two men in love with her. So I sit here, my heart breaking from all the torture it's being put through, watching Ray trip over himself to impress her. I've always been one to push people away, not let myself feel anything remotely real. Now that I finally have, he doesn't reciprocate the feelings. I can practically taste the irony.

I wonder if Ray even knows how I feel? Not like it would matter, all he cares about is Randy. Normally I would kick myself for falling for someone who already likes someone else, but Ray Brennan is different, he is special. And my conscience is stifled by the fact that Randy just doesn't look at Ray the way she looks at Travis. That makes me feel a bit better. The only bad thing about it is that Ray will get hurt. I just hope that Ray realizes the truth before it's too late. At first I thought about talking to him about it, but he has this stupid bet with Travis over who will win Lily's heart. I know it will be Travis but I can't say anything because I think deep down, they both enjoy this bet, knowing that one will win and one will lose. I know that Travis knows he will be the one to win Randy over. He may come off as this modest, intelligent person, but his arrogance can be a bit overwhelming at times.

But somehow his arrogance makes him cute in ways. I think that Lily brings out the best in him, not like Audrey did. Audrey... what did he ever see in a stuck up spoiled brat like her. I definitely think that he was using her to get to Lily. And evidently, he did. Lily's eyes, which used to be permanently attached to Ray, are now constantly on Travis and light up when she sees him or talks about him. It's adorable, and she needs to choose so I can find the courage in me to talk to Ray about my feelings.

"Hey Randy." I said as I approached her locker rather cautiously after lunch. Remember how I said Lily brings out the best in Travis? Yeah, well apparently him and Ray combined bring out the worst in her, and she isn't in the best of moods.

"Hey Parker" she replied. Travis and Ray tried a little too hard to impress her at lunch and well, she got frustrated at both of them. "Sorry for that attitude at lunch, it's just Travis and Ray really know how to drive a girl crazy." she finished. I flinched when she said that. Yeah they knew how to drive a girl crazy... but not angry crazy, head over heals crazy.

"I know. Hey, why don't you come over my house tonight? We can have girls night and then you can sleep over. It might make you feel better, and you know we can talk about stuff." Let's start with the fact that I'm madly in love with one of the people fighting over you.

"Sounds like fun, I need to get my mind of everything and a girls night might make me feel better about Travis and Ray," She replied. Great! This was my opportunity to talk to her. It was now or never.

"Lily, I need to tell you something. I-." But of course, I'm cut off by dumb and dumber coming over to smother Randy with unwanted attention, just so she can stare lovingly and longingly at Travis and completely ignore Ray.

"Hey Lil, Hey Parker," Ray says a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't have been more obvious with his feelings about Randy. I could read him faster than the morning newspaper. Travis on the other hand just had this loving look in his eyes every time he looked at her. That's when I realized that he truly was smitten with her. That gave me some hope. Ray wasn't looking at Lily like Travis was. The way he used to. And if Travis won Lily over, which I think Ray's starting to suspect will happen, Ray will be free for me.

"Parker... you live close to me, why don't I walk you home." Ray asks. At that moment I could have died, or passed out. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. We took off toward the exit, leaving Travis and Lily alone.

"Ah, giving Lilian space now, are we? Interesting strategy, Raymond." I said as I walked as close to him as humanly possible. Or, you know, as close as I could without him realizing anything. Same difference.

"Strategy? What ever are you talking about? I have no strategy. Can't I just walk one of my friends home from school?" He draped his arm lightly over my shoulders as he said this. I don't think he realized exactly how much that simple gesture affected me.

"Oh please Raymond, I know about your bet with Travis, who will win Lily's heart." I said and he gave me a look... like he was scared that I was going to tell Lily. I gave him a smile, telling him that he secret was safe with me. "But I must admit, I was surprised you left Travis alone with her."

"Yeah, well, even though I have absolutely no confidence in myself, it only helps me if Travis stays and bores her to death with his damn quotes and I am as far away as possible giving her her space, as all women need at some point or another. Did I get that right?" He has made no move at all to remove his arm from my shoulders, and that alone makes me the happiest girl in the world right now.

"Yeah, I guess that's right. I mean, Randy could really use some space, Especially right now." I smile up at him. He looks really cute when he's thinking really hard about something. If only he was thinking of me.

"I know that Lily needs space, and I'm willing to give it to her. I just wish that Travis didn't have to complicate things so much for us. We were doing fine until he came along and tried to steal her heart" Travis said. It broke my heart to hear him say that. I wish that somehow how could just forget Lily and think about me. But I didn't foresee that happening in the future.

"You know, there _are_ other people out there who I'm _sure _would be interested in you." I hint. I wonder if it's more obvious than it sounded in my head.

"Like who? _You_?" He snorts when we reach my doorstep and walks away, in the opposite direction of his house, I might add. So damn **ignorant**. Oh well....boys will be boys.


	2. Feelings Need To Be Sorted

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Here's chapter 2, which is in **Lily's** point of view.

**Observing Ignorance**

Disclaimer: We own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter 2:** **Feelings Need To Be Sorted:**

Many girls think I am lucky to have two guys who care so much for me. Well three if you count Robbie, but our friendship is purely platonic. But it's different with Travis and Ray. Ray has been my best friend since I was five, but something inside me went off when I saw Travis for the first time. We became best friends and now once again, here I am alone with him. We start to walk home and he links his arm in mine. But that's ok right? Best friends do little things like that, but why does it feel different with Travis? Sometimes I feel like Ray is the one for me, and then Travis comes into the room and that feeling completely disappears. That makes me feel somewhat guilty. Ray's always been there for me and though I do have _some _romantic feelings for him, it's just not the same. I don't feel the way about him as he does about me, or as I do about Travis. And that's not fair to Ray. I keep leading him on and I hate myself for that. But Then again I hate myself for what I did to Travis. I kissed him and led him to believe that I had feelings for him, when I didn't... Or did I? Sometimes I truly believe that Travis is the one for me and it scares me. It scares me because just two weeks before the kiss I had convinced myself I was in love with Ray.

I guess I'm trying to say that I know that feelings can change. Travis could realize he's madly in love with Audrey, Ray could get sick of waiting for me to decide, and then I'd be all alone. And I'm more scared of being alone than anything else in this world. And I don't really know who I can talk to. I know I can always talk to Robbie but then again he is best friends with both Travis and Ray and he wouldn't know who to tell me to be with. I just need to realize that no matter who I choose, someone will get their heart broken.

"Is everything ok?" Travis asks. My head jerks up, I almost forgot that he was with me. I just look at him and give him a little smile. In my head I was screaming that nothing was okay because my two best friends are in love with me and I don't know who to pick. I mean, they both have so many qualities that appeal to me. Travis is smart and cute, his extensive vocabulary is pretty impressive, and he makes me feel special. Ray is cute, funny, loyal, and he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the entire world. Who could choose from that? But at the same time it wasn't fair to me to keep them waiting. I am going to Parker's tonight and maybe she can help me. I haven't known her very long but she is pretty insightful about things. We finally get to my house and Travis gives me a hug before he walks off. If only he knew how much I needed that. It's amazing, really, the way one simple gesture, like a hug or a pat on the back, can make a person feel one hundred times better. I run a brush through my hair and get all my stuff together before heading to Parker's. She only lives about four houses down from me. I reach her house and knock on the door and she opens it in her flying pig pajamas. A smile reaches my lips knowing that a night with Parker is_ exactly_ what I need to feel better. "Hey Randy!" She says with so much excitement. I wish I could be as excited as her, but I can't. Of course you can Lily, you just need to stop thinking about everything for one night. You deserve that much. I manage to get out a simple hello and she knows something is wrong with me. I've known her for a week and she seems to get me better than any of the guys right now.

"Ah, the two little monkeys causing you brain damage and heartache again?" She asks. I

smile weakly at her and nod . " Well, come on in. We'll talk about it over ice cream." Ice Cream... the solution to any problem. She gives me the grand tour of her house and surprisingly enough it was pretty normal. We finally got to her room and I fall onto her bed and I let out a sigh.

"Cheer up Randy," She says and puts her arm around my shoulder. I can't help but notice that Parker has something on her mind other than my problems.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of...distant." I said. She looks thoughtful for a few minutes before speaking.

"I like Brenny.."She says softly using the nickname she had given Ray. Want

to hear something shocking? She hardly calls him that. Part of me was shocked and part of me was relieved. She likes Ray, maybe this is a good thing. This can make it easier for me to choose, of course now I have to choose Travis. But it's still not that easy. i just can't turn my feelings for Ray off. But I can't do that to Parker. Man, things are just so complicated. What did I do to deserve this? Oh, right. I kissed Travis. And led both of them on. And then, I gave Ray hope by having that dinner date with him. I almost kissed Travis a second time. God, this is so confusing. I don't even know what to say to Parker.

"W...wow" I manage to get out.

"I hope you aren't mad Randy," She replies. I wasn't mad, just confused. I wish that I could just wake up tomorrow and all of this would be better. But it wont. I don't blame her for liking Ray. I mean, I do too. Maybe I could fix things. Maybe I could make Ray see how perfect Parker is for him, get Travis and Audrey back together, and then I wouldn't have to chose and nobody will get hurt. Except for me, because I'd be alone and the two guys I like would be with other people.

"Parker, what do you think of Travis?," I ask hoping maybe she could help me see the light of all of this. Maybe she could be the key to helping me find out who I truly want to be with, because I don't know how much more I can take before I go crazy. I need to solve this and I need to do it soon.

"He's...smart..I dunno..I don't know him that well." She replied, looking at me with an apologetic expression.

"But do you think that we would be good together?" I ask. I know Parker probably isn't the best person to ask because she is new to our group, but who else could I talk to? Audrey was a definite no, she still hates me. But then there is always Robbie. I can always talk to him. Maybe I will on Monday.

"I guess. But, I may be speaking from my heart because I want to be with Ray, you know? So I wouldn't value my opinion much." She replies.

"I don't know Parker. I am so confused, I mean I ahve strong feelings for both of them. But I think that there is something more with Travis. I mean when I kissed him, I could hear the fireworks and I could still feel the kiss days later. It just wasn't like that with Ray. I think it's because I always thought of him as a brother," I say, not even realizing I am rambling

"Okay, now I'm speaking honestly. All feelings aside, If you feel more for Travis, he's the one you should choose. Follow your heart, Don't choose Ray because you don't want to hurt him because you care about him and your friendship. And don't lead him on, because it's not fair to Ray. Now I'll be selfish. It's not fair to me either. If you want to pick Travis but you just string them both along so you don't hurt someone, Ray will never notice me as more than a friend."She says. And I feel a bit better, I do. Especially knowing that Parker will be there to pick up the pieces of Ray's heart if I do end up breaking it. All I know is that my feelings _really_ need to be sorted out.


	3. Regretting Decisions

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. This chapter is in **Parkers **POV.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 3: Regretting Decisions:**

I am totally dreading the school dance. I'm known as the 'school freak' so it's not like anybody is going to ask me besides Ed or Ted, and even if someone other than them asked me, it wouldn't be who I wanted. If Ray doesn't ask me, I don't see the point in going. Unless I can get him to promise me a dance. But even that seemed impossible. When Ray mentioned even the idea of me liking him, he turned away. I never did see what made him not into me. I mean sure I'm not Lily, but still I am somebody and I have feelings. I don't even get what he see's in Lily. I mean don't get me wrong, she's my friend and all, but she's totally oblivious to his feelings and she's _completely_ in love with Travis. I don't know why she'd prefer_ Travis_ over Ray, but that's her choice, and in a way it's beneficial to me. A part of me should feel bad about taking Ray from her. But a part of me shouldn't because it's not like she has feelings for him. Oh I don't know... this is all so confusing! It is like some love triangle that just has no real solution. No matter what, somebody will end up with a broken heart. I just hope it isn't me. I am pulled out of my thoughts as Ray approaches my locker.

"Parker! My good friend. How would you like the honor of attending the school dance with me?" He asks, leaning against the locker next to ming. If only he knew.

"Why?" I turn to face him. If he wants to go to the dance with me, I'd be physced. If he's using me to make Lily jealous, well I'll still go, but I'd be sad.

"Because I can't ask Lily, she needs space." Ray says. Well at least he doesn't want to make her jealous. But it's not like he really wants to go with me. But I guess I should be happy that he even wants to go with me. I mean out of every girl that he could have asked, it was me.

"Sure Ray." I smile at him as I pull another book out of my locker.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00, okay?" He asks.

"Cool Beans." I reply, nodding my head as I shut my locker.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." And with that said my night in shining armor skips off towards his next class. I was walking down the hallway hoping that my excitement wasn't visible. I see Lily standing by her locker. I just couldn't help myself, I had to tell her what happened. But I stopped suddenly, hoping that I wouldn't hurt her by telling her. Oh well, I guess you have to take a chance.

"Hey Parker." She says smiling as I approach. I return the smile and stand next to her, holding one of her books for her

"Hey Randy. Ray just asked me to the dance." I announce, my smile widening with every word. I let out a breath of relief as her smile only widens .

"Congratulations." She says, taking her book back. I can't tell if she is angry or sad. Her face seems to be mixed. I am hoping that Travis asks her and then we can all be happy. I should be so lucky.

"Lily if you feel this way about Travis, then you need to tell him. Don't beat yourself up over this because it isn't going to help anything." I tell her, hoping that she realizes that this is what she needs to do.

"I know I need to tell him. I just don't want to hurt Ray and he's going through all this trouble to give me space...and I didn't mean that." Her face falls at the look on mine. I don't think she realizes the effect her words had on me. She just reminded me that Ray doesn't return my feelings and most likely never will.

"It's okay Lily. You're right." And without another word, I walk in the direction of my next class, leaving Lily alone at her locker

I walk down the hallway trying to process what Lily just told me. I mean should I feel bad for saying yes to Ray, knowing how he feels about Lily? I shouldn't right? Because Lily doesn't like him, she likes Travis... no wait she loves Travis. I walk into class and try not to think about it. It only makes it worse. I guess I owe Lily in a way. If it weren't for her Ray would've never even noticed me, and I wouldn't have discovered my very strong feelings for him. I just wish I would've met him before he fell for Lily, because maybe I would've had the chance to make him fall for me. Maybe he would've _wanted_ to go to the dance with me. But it's pointless to think about what might have been. It isn't going to do anything but break my heart. But isn't that a part of growing up? My thoughts are broken when I see Travis in my class.

"Travis, we need to talk" I say as I jump into the seat in front of him. I sit so I am facing him. "So what's up with you and Randy?" I ask.

"Well, I like her a lot. She's amazing and I can't stop thinking about her. But then there's Ray.." he replies.

"Don't worry about Ray, if you like her... you need to ask her out. Because if you don't you could me missing out on something great. For both of you." I reply.

"Why are you so intent on getting me to make my move on Lily?" Travis asks, looking rather suspiciously at me. Oh God, I knew this moment would come. Well, Travis was obviously going to find out eventually.

"I like Ray." I reply without hesitation. I mean, anyone who can't see it is blind, so why not just come right out and admit?

"So I see... I ask Lily out and then Ray is free for you to make a move on?" Travis says. I sense the hint of laughter in his voice and don't know what to think of it. Does that mean that he understands or that he thinks I am completely crazy?

"Ummm... yeah, that is basically it," I reply trying to sound cool about it. If only he knew how I really felt.

"Well, I must say it's quite a good plan. Except for one minor thing. What happens if Lily decides she wants Ray?" My face falls. I hadn't thought about that. I was so caught up in the fact that Lily was considering choosing Travis that I completely forgot that she actually did feel something for Ray as well. She had decided she like Travis more so quickly and she could just as easily change her mind. "You didn't think about that, did you?" Travis asks. I shake my head no and look down at my feet. Things are just a bit too complicated for me at this point.

"I have an idea" I say suddenly. "Ray already asked me to the dance, so why don't you ask Lily? It's perfect, it gives both of us the chance we need," I finish and wait for a response from him.

"Well, Lily's said a million times that she needs space, and Ray's looking like the hero by giving her that, So I'm afraid that if I ask her she'll say no and think less of me for not respecting her wishes." Travis replies.

"Travis, just ask her. She already told me that she's thinking about choosing you. You can work with that." I turn around in my seat and begin pulling out my materials for class.

I wonder if I did the right thing. I know that Travis needs to ask Lily out, but I can't help but feel a little_ guilty_ about going with Ray. Am I betraying Lily? This is just what I need on top of all of this. To be regretting my decisions


End file.
